


The Paths to Love (Moodboard)

by LouiseLouise



Series: The Paths to Love [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Art, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Art piece made for my drabble "The Paths to Love"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Paths to Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Paths to Love (Moodboard)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this piece! You can find the drabble and the art here [on tumblr](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/642298145534033920/the-paths-to-love-pairing-evan-buck).
> 
> I will treasure every kudos, comment and emoji ♥


End file.
